Super Secret Secretary
by DragonAge2FanGurl
Summary: Alfred is a President of a Company who does what he wants, when things get out og hand, his uncle takes matters into his own hands, full summary inside, AU, RussiaXAmerica, some UsXUk in first couple chapters enjoy! Rated M just incase
1. The meeting

Hey guys, oh yeah a Hetalia AU this time around sooo original right :D lol anyway this is a RussiaXAmerica and like there are side couples, mostly FranceXUK lol and also there is slight USXUK in the first few chapters, so you were warned xD

Full Summary:

Alfred has everything going for him, he's The President of a big Company, he can get whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Only because his Uncle Sam is the Chairman of several organizations. Alfred is constantly hiring new secretaries, usually because they can't do one thing besides look pretty. His Uncle, fed up with this game tells him he will hire the secretary, and that he can choose 3 things about them. Alfred being Alfred, chooses he wants the qualities, Long Legs, nice face and body, and a "hot" butt. His Uncle, using that information and his own wanted abilities (Smart, reliable, serious) gets Alfred a Secretary. Oh they have a nice body and face, long legs and a hot butt… but It's a male! What has Alfred gotten him-self into?

* * *

><p>Alfred walked into the tall building filled with bustling people mumbling hellos, questions, answers, and goodbyes to each other. Alfred would have usually stopped to say hello to some of the workers, but today he was not in a good mood, he had to fire his totally hot secretary for 2 reasons. One: She had made him look like an idiot in-front of all his workers, and two: She had thought he was romantically interested in her, now he would be, if he wasn't dating Arthur, 3 years in 2 days.<p>

Walking into his office he was surprised to see his secretary crying and his Uncle Sam standing next to her.

"B-but Sir!" the girl cried, "What did I do?"

"You have been getting to intimate with my Nephew so you are fired," Uncle Sam replied coldly, "Now get out."

The young girl ran out, not even caring she had just bumped into Alfred. Alfred blinked, had his uncle seriously just come in here and fired his secretary? That was his job!

"Uncle Sam, what are you doing?" Alfred yelled walking up to his Uncle, "If anyone is to fire or hire secretaries for me, it ME!"

"That's why I am here Alfred, I have decided you cannot be trusted, and so I will pick this new secretary," Sam looked at the younger man and his lips almost twitched into a smile, the 19 year old was pouting like a 5 year old, "Don't worry," he began teasingly, "You can pick 3 attributes of the secretary."

With that Alfred's mood lightened, "ALRIGHT!" Alfred did a fist pump and began into the attributes he wanted, "They have to like have long legs, a nice body and face, OHHH and a Hot Butt!" Alfred yelled a grin spreading on his face.

Sam frowned in thought and remembered he had a person like that in his inventory that also fit his required attributes, "Okay so I'll be back in a few minutes with the perfect secretary for you!" With that Sam turned on his heal and walked out.

"Mannnnnnn! I gotta call Arthur…" Alfred grumbled as he pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" Alfred heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend and grinned.

"Hey Arthur~ Guess what just happened!" Alfred exclaimed, popping into his chair.

"What? Arthur asked, intrigued, sometimes Alfred would do the strangest and most dangerous thing, so he had to know.

"My uncle just came in fired my secretary and now he's picking out my secretary and-" A Knock sounded, "Damn Gotta go Talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay." And with that Alfred hung up the phone and replied to the knock with a "come in!"

With that Sam walked in a smirk on his face, "Alfred I want you to meet your new secretary, Ivan!" At that a tall man walked into the room and Alfred froze, yeah he had long legs, a nice body and face, and damn he defiantly had a hot butt, but he was GUY Alfred had been expecting a girl not a guy!

"Nice to meet you , I hope we get along!" With that Alfred was broken of his trance and he realized the mess he was in, he had a guy secretary, oh. shit.


	2. First Impressions

Second Chapter, WOOT! :D thanks for the reviews ;D reviews fuel my fire, also if I get 100 subs by the end of this story I will give some one a oneshot request :P oh yeah enjoy this, btw I have another AU idea, may post a poll about it and may write it just to let yah know xD

* * *

><p>"Uh…" Alfred began, his voice quivering, "I-I umm..." Alfred looked at the tall man, maybe he would be an okay as his secretary, "Hi, I hope so too!"<p>

Sam smiled at this and laughed, "Well then I'll just be going, Ivan do you remember what I told you?"

"Da!" Ivan replied with a smile.

"Good!" With that Sam walked out, chuckling to himself.

"Soooooooooo..." Alfred began, "Um I let my secretararies have fun, anything you want to request to make you being my secretary more fun…"

"Nyet," Ivan replied, "I am here to work and nothing more!"

Alfred blinked, "Oh..." he looked towards the window and frowned, now what? Then Alfred remembered something important, he had told EVERYONE working under him he would never hire a male secretary, and it couldn't let the world know his uncle thought he was irresponsible! "Ummm, so Ivan was it? Could you um k-keep it a secret that you're my secretary?" Alfred bit his lip, scared for the bigger man's reaction.

"Da, if you want me to," Ivan replied, a sickly sweet smile on his face that made Alfred's stomach churn.

"C-Cool…" replied, backing towards his desk, "g-go ahead and go to your office, it's down the hall, t-try to make sure that no one sees you…." Alfred finally felt his back hit against his desk.

"Da," Ivan replied, the smile even creepier, before he turned on his heel and left.


	3. Awkward Meeting

Im on a rolll 3rd chappie is here ;D I hope you guys like it this chappie has plot development da? :D Also, I had to metion Mattie :D I luvers him :3 and maybe lemon next chapter? depends on if you review or not xD

* * *

><p>Alfred left work, and walked to his black car. "Another crazy day huh?" he mumbled , grabbing his car keys. He, Alfred Fucking Jones, had gotten stuck with a male secretary! How did that make sense? Well, if he played his cards right he shouldn't have anything to worry about, right?<p>

Little did Alfred know, as he stepped into his car, Ivan was in a remote part of town, a childish grin on his face.

"So," he began with a giggle, "You meant to cause harm to , Da?" he swung his metal pipeat the thin air, lost in his own demented world.

"N-No, I-I swear I didn't mean to-" the man was cut short by Ivan's metal pipe crushing his soul.

"Hmm useless then, won't tell the truth, how sad~" the Russian giggled, exiting the room.

Alfred walked into his apartment and opened the door to his bedroom, ready to jump into the arms of his awesomely super fantastic wonderful boyfriend. "Arthur, I'm back did yah miss m-" Alfred stopped short when he saw Arthur in the arms of some other man, with long curly locks of blonde.

"F-Franis, m-more you bloody frog! Arthur moaned in pleasure.

Alfred backed out of the room slowly and turned on his heel, his boyfriend was cheating on him…. How long had this happened? How long had this went on?

"WE ARE THROUGH!" Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran out the door, how could Arthur do this to him, 2 days before their anniversary! Alfred felt hot tears roll down his face as he ran, ran aimlessly into the night…. Little did he know Arthur was at the Apartment complex door, yelling for him to come back so he could explain. But it didn't matter now.

Alfred stopped running, finally, only because his lung felt like they were on fire and he could barely see through all his tears. Looking up he realized, much to his dismay, that he was lost, he had never been to this part of town, and he had never wanted to… but there he was in the shady part of town, 'probably where Arthur got that guy from' he thought bitterly, 'Now what do I do? Guess I should find a phone, call Mattie and ask to bunk with him.' At the thought of his 18 year old brother he smiled, Mattie would make everything better, he always did.

Alfred being in his wonderland, ended up hitting into someone almost as soon as he began walking, someone very big and muscular, someone, he didn't realize was someone he knew.

"OUCH!" he yelled rubbing his nose, "Sorry dude I wasn't watching where I was go-" Alfred stopped midsentence when he looked up to see Ivan, someone who, he would never admit it, scared the SHIT out of him. "OH. FUCK!" Alfred yelled, jumping back a couple feet.

"Huh?" Ivan blinked, "Oh hello boss, why are you here?"


	4. Comfort Me

Longest Chappie yet :D No lemon but some making out ;D Also no that doesn't mean Alfred and Ivan are already in love, it's more like Alfred wants human comfort sooo xD yeah hope yah like this chappie :3

* * *

><p>"W-well, I-I… " Alfred remembered the scene in his home, Arthur in the arms of that Francis character, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down, "I-I-I was h-home and, and," Alfred stopped, gasping for breath, "h-he was, there was, someone else was holding him, touching him…" Alfred fell to his knees, "He was cheating on me." Alfred hugged himself, tear falling uncontrollably.<p>

"Boss…" Ivan began kneeling down, "you have no where to stay tonight because of that, da?"

"W-what?" Alfred asked, "O-Oh, I probably do, I was going to go into a store and ask to use their phone so I could call my brother Mattie."

"Nyet," Ivan replied with a frown, "if you were to go into one of the shops, you wouldn't make it out unharmed, if at all."

"I-I'll be fine!" Alfred replied, "I-I can hold myself in a fight!"

"Not in the condition you are in," Ivan replied, "moments ago you were gasping for breath through tears."

"B-but, if I don't I won't have a place to stay!" Alfred argued, shaking his head.

"You can stay with me tonight da?" Ivan replied with a childish smile. But behind that kind smile Alfred could see a much darker reason for this kindness, a reason he didn't know, but was horribly afraid of, almost as much as he was afraid of ghosts.

"B-but I don't want to bother you…" Alfred replied, shakily rising, hopefully Ivan would leave it at that… but of course he was never that lucky.

"Nyet," Ivan began his childish smile becoming a frown, "I am your secretary, so I must take care of you." 'Your uncle told me to do what it takes to keep you in one piece' he thought at the end.

"F-fine…." Alfred replied, he didn't feel like fighting, not after what had happened that night, "Lead the way to your house."

"Da!" Ivan replied with a smile, turning on his heel, "follow me sir!"

Alfred followed Ivan into a huge gothic looking house, how is it possible his worker had a bigger, and not to mention nicer, place to stay!

"Nice house you got here," Alfred casually commented as they entered the house, for a scary looking house on the outside, the house seemed to have a lot of sunflowers around it.

"Oh! Thank you!" Ivan replied with a giggle, "I inherited it from my father da?"

"Oh, cool…" Alfred replied, that explained why he had such a gigantic house, sadly because he had found out he forgot about it, which led his mind to wonder back to Arthur. 'NO! I can NOT think about him!' he thought, wiping his eyes before any tears escaped.

"Boss," Ivan began, turning to Alfred with worried eyes, "Are you alright?"

"N-no!" Alfred yelled in reply, he couldn't let Ivan know how he was feeling, defiantly not.

"You are thinking of this man, Arthur, da?" Ivan asked, walking over to the smaller man. Knowing that he couldn't get Ivan to leave him alone he decided shook his head yes. He couldn't believe he was stuck in a position in which he was at a strange man's house and was telling him everything about his life! "How about I make it better…" Ivan said snapping Alfred out of his thoughts, in time for the the man to see Ivan leaning into him.

"W-Wha?" Alfred began, but never finished because Ivan's lips clamped down on his own. Alfred would have never let this happen normally, but he wanted the comfort of another human being. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, and soon Ivan was pushing his tongue up against Alfred's lips, asking for entrance. Alfred opened his mouth and Ivan's tongue slipped in, exploring all the crevices of his delicious mouth. Ivan's hand slowly crept to Alfred thighs and for some reason, Alfred's night went black.


End file.
